There are various methods of producing prefabricated houses:
One possibility is in causing an enterprise to build a so-called turnkey house. Usually, the structural work of a turnkey house stands after ca. 6 weeks.
A further possibility is in obtaining prefabricated parts from a distributor and self undertaking the construction of the walls, floors and ceilings. In structurally weak areas, usually, very long transportation routes are to be covered since the factory, in which the prefabricated parts are produced, is mostly located in areas with optimum infrastructure for the factory manufacture, thus is usually located far away. Despite of the advantages of the prefabricated construction, this technology is only rarely employed due to the above described disadvantages.
In both possibilities, one hands over the manufacture of the prefabricated parts for manufacturing and logistical reasons.
The production of prefabricated parts usually occurs in factories, from which the prefabricated parts or the complete prefabricated houses are then transported to a desired erection site. Especially with greater building projects or projects with time pressure, e.g. after natural disasters, long construction times or long transportation routes are unacceptable. Here, remedy is to be provided.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of disclosing a method for producing prefabricated parts of mineral-bound building materials, which allows producing different prefabricated parts, in particular walls, floors and ceilings, or complete buildings near the site of use of the prefabricated parts. Further, a manufacturing system is to be disclosed, which allows producing prefabricated parts of mineral-bound building materials near the site of use of the prefabricated parts.